Kakashi-sensei The Babysitter
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Kakashi menjadi pengasuh anak-anak usia empat tahun. Bagaimana ia melewati hari-hari selama empat jam bersama bocah-bocah mungil dengan kepribadian yang berbeda-beda? / two-shots, semi-AU, semi-canon, little OOC, chibi Rookie 12, Kakashi-centric, Team 7-centric, niatnya side story.
1. Chapter 1

**Kakashi-sensei The Babysitter**

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**#01: Welcome**

Di depan kelas telah berdiri empat orang dewasa-tiga lelaki dan seorang perempuan. Keduanya memakai apron khusus sebagai penanda bahwa mereka akan mengurus anak-anak usia dini di hadapan mereka.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek memperkenalkan mereka. "Jadi, empat sensei ini akan menemani kalian seharian ini, ya~" ujarnya dengan air muka ceria.

"_Ha~i_, Shizune-sensei~" sahut mereka dengan suara-suara imutnya.

Shizune memandang mereka berempat dan mengangguk-angguk. "_Sensei_ akan membagi kalian ke dalam empat kelompok," Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku apronnya. "Mohon diingat baik-baik _sensei_-nya, ya~"

"_Ha~i_!" Mereka duduk di lantai, menunggu dengan polos.

"Kakashi-sensei,"

Kakashi, pria berambut perak dan bermasker sampai menutupi seluruh wajahnya, kecuali mata kirinya, mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"bersama Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, dan Sasuke-kun."

Ketiga bocah itu mengangkat tangan mereka dan melambai-lambai pada Kakashi.

"Kurenai-sensei,"

Kurenai, wanita berambut abu gelap dengan mata merah indahnya, mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"bersama Shino-kun, Hinata-chan, dan Kiba-kun."

Shino melambai santai, Hinata melambai malu-malu, Kiba melambai dengan penuh semangat.

"Asuma-sensei,"

Asuma, si pria berjambang dan berjenggot, mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"bersama Shikamaru-kun, Ino-chan, dan Chouji-kun."

Shikamaru hanya mendengus, Ino melambai santai, Chouji mengunyah-ngunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Gai-sensei,"

Gai, si alis tebal dan pakaian ketat, mengangkat tangannya dengan kekuatan penuh, serta memamerkan gigi kinclongnya.

"bersama Lee-kun, Tenten-chan, dan Neji-kun."

Lee membalas lambaian _sensei_-nya dengan semangat. Tenten terbelalak seakan tak menerima _sensei_-nya. Neji juga ber-_facepalm _dan memperkirakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Baiklah. _Sensei_ tinggal dulu. Jangan berlaku tidak sopan, ya, pada _sensei_-nya," Shizune memperingatkan. "_Sensei-tachi_, saya tinggal dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, silakan datang ke ruang guru," pesannya pada keempat guru tersebut. "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Ia menunduk, lalu pamit dan meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Mereka berempat menatap bocah-bocah pendek nan mungil di hadapan mereka. Wajah-wajah polos tak berdosa yang akan mereka urus selama empat jam ke depan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka satu per satu berlarian menuju _sensei_ yang diarahkan sebelumnya. Beberapa ada yang terjatuh karena tersenggol, ada juga yang buru-buru memeluk kaki _sensei_-nya.

"_Minna_, hati-hati! Lihat teman-teman di sekitarmu!" Kurenai sedikit panik ketika membantu Hinata berdiri dan mendekatinya.

**#02: Dream**

Di suatu sudut ruang kelas, di dekat rak buku, Kakashi mengumpulkan ketiga 'bayi'nya untuk melanjutkan perkenalan lebih dalam.

Kakashi langsung bertanya. "Kalau besar nanti, kalian mau jadi apa?"

"Aku akan jadi Hokage!" jawab Naruto antusias.

"Kalau Sakura?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir. "Hm... Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena saat ini aku masih belum tahu banyak hal."

Kakashi terdiam.

"Mungkin, aku ingin jadi seorang yang kuat." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

Tak ingin mengecewakan muridnya, ia memberi semangat. "Mimpi yang bagus," ujarnya, seraya tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Sasuke?"

"Aku..." Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah dada Kakashi, karena tinggi mereka berbeda jauh. "...ingin mengalahkan Itachi."

"Itachi?" Kakashi memiringkan kepala.

"Kakakku."

"Ah, _sou ka_."

Kemudian Kakashi termenung. Ia mendapatkan tiga murid dengan karakteristik yang jauh berbeda. Akankah ia sanggup melewati empat jam selanjutnya?

**#03: Exchange**

Kakashi menggaruk kepala, berusaha menemukan ide agar bisa beraktivitas bersama murid-muridnya. "_Ano_... Sakura, bisa ambilkan buku cerita yang menurutmu paling menarik?" katanya, menunjuk tumpukan buku di samping rak sepatu di dekat pintu ruangan.

"_Hai_!" Sakura beranjak dan berjalan ke sana.

Sembari menopang dagu menatap perjalanan singkat Sakura, Kakashi melihat seorang murid berambut pirang mendekati murid berambut merah mudanya. Si pirang tampak mendorong Sakura sampai hampir terjatuh.

"_Nani yo_, Ino?!" kesal Sakura, mengambil buku yang sudah telanjur menyentuh lantai.

Ino berkacak pinggang. "Ayo, bertukar posisi! Kau bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji!" perintahnya.

"Hah? Tidak bisa! Ini perintah Shizune-sensei!" Sakura tak mau kalah.

Omelan kedua gadis kecil itu terdengar oleh Naruto dan Sasuke juga. Kakashi mendekati mereka dengan tenaga yang dipaksakan. Ia berpikir bahwa si pirang bernama Ino itu cemburu pada Sakura yang sekelompok dengan si tampan Sasuke.

"_Hai, hai_. Ada apa ini?" Kakashi berjongkok di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kakashi-sensei! Aku ingin menjadi muridmu dan sekelompok dengan Sasuke!" teriak Ino dengan ketus dan hampir menangis.

Sakura membalas ocehan Ino. "_Sensei_! Aku juga tidak masalah jika bertukar, tapi ini perintah Shizune-sensei!" Gantian ia berkacak pinggang dan memelototi Ino dengan kesal.

_'Are?'_ Dengan tatapan mata sayu dan stoic-nya, sebenarnya Kakashi sedang dilanda kebingungan. _'Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu?'_

**#04: Marry Me!**

"_Sensei_! Ajarkan kami cara berhitung!" Naruto melompat-lompat seperti anak anjing kecil, optimis akan permintaannya.

Sasuke mengangguk tetapi menoleh ke arah lain. "Itachi selalu mengajarkannya terlalu cepat. Mungkin, karena kau adalah seorang guru, aku bisa lebih mengerti."

"_Un, un_!" Sakura juga berbinar-binar. "Pandai berhitung membuatmu terlihat jenius!"

Kakashi tercekat. _'Anak-anak ini... Kenapa ambisius sekali?'_ Padahal dirimu juga dulu begitu, _Sensei_~

Saat ingin mengambil salah satu buku di rak, Kakashi merasakan celana bagian bawahnya ditarik-tarik. _'Ah, murid Gai, ya? Ada apa?'_ Ia menoleh ke arah bawah dengan pandangan bertanya.

"_Sensei_!" Si gadis kecil bercepol dua itu berteriak sambil mendongak dengan wajah bersemu. "Ayo, menikah denganku!" ungkapnya, dengan volume lebih keras, sembari menyerahkan bunga dari origami kecil.

Seluruh makhluk hidup di ruang kelas itu terkejut. Mungkin semut-semut kecil di balik lemari yang tak terlihat juga tak kalah kaget.

"Hah?" Kakashi _sweatdropped_.

Ino, yang tadinya sedang bermain dengan _sensei_-nya dan teman sekelompoknya pun menoleh keras. Ia berlari mendekati Kakashi. "Tidak! Menikah denganku saja, _Sensei_! Jangan menikah dengan Tenten!" Ia mengibaskan tangannya, seakan menghalangi Tenten, si gadis cepol tadi.

"S-_Sensei_..."

"Hinata?!" Shino dan Kiba ikut tersentak. _'Jangan-jangan, Hinata juga...'_ batin mereka, ketakutan, secara bersamaan. Tapi, Hinata adalah seorang yang pemalu. Apa mungkin...

"Kakashi-sensei... Me-menikah denganku saja..." Hinata berucap dengan kepala menunduk, disertai suara yang bergetar. "A-aku berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, H-Hyuuga. Pu-punya banyak harta..."

Neji menjatuhkan balok mainan untuk membangun sebuah istana dengan dramatis. "Hi-HINATA-SAMA?!" teriaknya, tak terima. Biasa, _siscom_. Sebenarnya, ia masih memaklumi pengungkapan rasa Hinata. Tapi, alasannya, sungguh tak diterima.

Sakura berdiri dengan dramatis pula. Ingin menengahi semuanya.

"_Mou, yamete yo_!" teriak Sakura ke seluruh ruangan. "Kalian semua masih kecil! Bagaimana mungkin bisa mengejar Kakashi-sensei yang sudah terlalu jauh umurnya?" Ia mendengus, merasa teman-teman gadisnya terlalu tinggi bermimpi.

Kakashi terjatuh. Ia bingung ingin berterima kasih atau memarahi Sakura karena menolongnya, namun ada unsur sindiran di dalamnya.

**#05: How?**

Entah kerasukan apa, Kakashi mencoba mendekati Sakura empat mata. Ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Memastikan bahwa 'keanehan' Sakura memang sungguh benar, bukan karena ia mengaku-ngaku karena di depan orang banyak.

"Sakura, _chotto ii_?"

Sakura membalikkan badannya. "_Hai_, ada apa, _Sensei_?" tanyanya, tidak terlihat keberatan.

"Apakah Sakura tidak tertarik... dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi. Karena kalau tertarik dengannya, Sakura sudah menjawabnya beberapa menit lalu, haha.

Sakura menggeleng polos. "Memangnya kenapa, _Sensei_?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya bertanya."

"Hm~ Lagipula, Sasuke-kun sudah punya banyak penggemar di luar sana. Untuk apa aku capek-capek bersaing dengan gadis-gadis itu?"

Kakashi merasa seperti tersambar petir. _'Sakura..., kau benar-benar masih bocah berusia empat tahun, 'kan?'_ batinnya ngeri, menatap Sakura yang masih menampakkan wajah cerianya—bangga pada jawabannya.

**#06: Problems**

Saatnya bercerita dengan anak-anak kelompok. Sebagai pribadi yang pendiam, dingin, serta _stoic_, Kakashi benar-benar tidak tahu harus memulai dengan apa. Kalau boleh, ia akan memilih diam seharian dan dengan senang hati menyanggupinya.

Kakashi duduk bersila di hadapan para murid-muridnya yang duduk dengan meluruskan kedua kaki mereka ke depan. Pupilnya menatap kedua bocah berwajah polos tersebut. Kepala mereka mendongak sedikit, menunggu sampai sang guru membuka pembicaraan. Kakashi sendiri masih memandang mereka dengan alis berkerut, memikirkan topik apa yang harus dibahas.

Sasuke mendecek. "Huh, lebih baik aku pulang menemani Shiro!" ketusnya, membuang pandangan ke arah kiri.

Mau tak mau, Kakashi terlonjak. Gelagapan. "Ha? Siapa Shiro?" tanyanya, berusaha penasaran untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya.

"Anjingku."

Naruto dan Sakura serentak terlonjak juga. "Shiro?! Sakit apa dia?"

"Tidak tahu," Sasuke menunjukkan raut sedih ketika menatap kedua temannya. "Ia tidak nafsu makan dua hari ini."

Si pemilik mata safir dan mata zamrud itu turut bersedih. "Semoga cepat sembuh, ya," ucap Sakura, mengusap-usap pundak Sasuke. "Tenang saja! Shiro itu kuat, pasti sembuh!" Naruto berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menyemangati Sasuke.

"_Arigatou, minna_."

"_Hai, hai_~" Kakashi mulai mengerti keadaan. Ia mendapat ide. "Bagaimana kalau kita menceritakan masalah yang terjadi pada hari ini, serta mencoba untuk mencari solusinya?"

Naruto duduk lagi. Ia bertopang pada dagunya. Sakura juga, mengingat-ingat masalah apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

"Hm... Kemarin, Hinata tidak menjawab sapaanku," jelas Naruto. "Ia malah melarikan diri." Ia menoleh pada lingkaran kecil kelompok Kurenai. Tak sengaja saling bertatapan dengan Hinata, ia melambai ingin menyapa, tetapi langsung menunduk dan mundur ke belakang _sensei_-nya. "Ah, dia kabur lagi."

Kakashi yang sedari tadi menikmati cerita singkat Naruto, ikut juga memerhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata. Ia tahu hal ini. Kakashi melihat Kurenai yang memandang seperti ingin bertanya, ia jawab dengan geleng-geleng tanda tak ada masalah besar.

"Kurasa, Hinata takut denganmu, Naruto." sela Sakura. "Habisnya, suaramu terlalu keras. Mungkin ia menganggapmu kasar.

"Heee, _sou ka_... Kalau begitu, nanti akan kucoba menyapa dengan lebih lembut."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kakashi lagi-lagi merasa tak berguna. Sepertinya, ketika seusia mereka, ia tidak pintar mencari solusi permasalahan sosial seperti itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah sekolah, nilai tinggi, sekolah, nilai tinggi—berputar-putar di situ saja.

Merasa sudah menemukan solusi, Kakashi beralih menanyakan Sakura. "Sakura, apa ada masalah belakangan ini?" tanyanya, sedikit mempersiapkan otak kalau-kalau masalah gadis kecil ini sedikit rumit.

Sakura menggumam sejenak. "_Aru, aru_!"

"_Nani ga_?"

"Minggu ini aku belum beli buku baru, padahal besok sudah hari Sabtu..." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Seharusnya, kami pergi ke toko buku setiap hari Rabu."

Ketiga laki-laki di dekatnya menatap lekat ke arahnya. Tak disangka, Sakura diizinkan membeli buku baru setiap minggunya. Apakah dia berasal dari keluarga dengan ekonomi yang cukup tinggi.

Selagi Naruto dan Sasuke berpikir, Kakashi ingin berbicara kali ini. Ia tidak mau menjadi guru yang tak berguna. "Mungkin... Ayah atau Ibu sedang tidak memiliki waktu atau uang yang cukup minggu ini," ungkapnya, sedikit bangga. "Tidak apa-apa jika tidak dibelikan buku setiap minggu, tidak berarti mereka tidak sayang atau melupakanmu." Walau tertutup masker, ia yakin ketiga muridnya mengetahui kalau Kakashi sedang tersenyum.

Ketika Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di samping kanan dan kiri Sakura mengangguk-angguk setuju, sekejap Kakashi merasa bangga dan ingin menangis terharu. Bukannya ia mau menjaga kekalemannya, tapi dirinya masih tahu malu dan tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan murid-muridnya—yang sepertinya mulai mengambil kepingan kecil hatinya.

**#07: Lunch**

Saatnya makan. Masing-masing kelompok duduk di lantai dan meletakkan kotak bekal mereka di meja bulat yang sudah disediakan Shizune sebelumnya. Ketiga muridnya memakai celemek biru dan para _sensei _memakai celemek merah. Jadwal ini hanya untuk murid-murid saja. Para _sensei_ hanya mengawasi.

Kelompok Kakashi membuka bekal mereka. Karena semua kelompok juga hampir bersamaan membuka bekal, harum makanan tercium ke seluruh kelas. Kakashi yang memakai masker pun tak luput menghirup aroma makanan-makanan lezat itu.

Beberapa kelompok terdengar sudah mengucapkan '_itadakimasu!_', diikuti oleh kelompok Kakashi. Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke terlihat lahap saat menyantap bekal mereka. Semuanya disiapkan dengan tampilan yang cantik-cantik, sehingga menggugah selera anak-anak untuk menghabiskannya.

Sakura berhenti melahap. "_Sensei _tidak makan?"

"Tidak, tidak," Kakashi melambaikan kedua tangannya. "Kami punya jadwal sendiri untuk makan nanti." Ia tersenyum lagi—yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa dilihat dari alis dan matanya yang ditutup.

_**Kruuuk~**_

"_Sensei_," Naruto berbisik. "_Daijoubu, dattebayo_. Cobalah satu-satu suap dari bekal kami bertiga." Ia berdiri dan mendekatkan tempat bekalnya yang tinggal berisi setengah ke hadapan Kakashi.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk, berdiri, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

Itu membuat Kakashi terpaku dan kehabisan kata-kata. Bukannya ingin menolak dan tak bisa menahan lapar lagi, tapi ia tidak ingin melanggar peraturan dan... tentunya, memperlihatkan wajah misterius di balik masker itu. Ia menghadapkan kedua telapak tangannya pada mereka bertiga sebagai tindakan menolak. Mencari-cari sesuatu agar mereka tidak dilihat sedang mencoba untuk membagikan bekal kepada dirinya.

Mata Kakashi mulai berputar-putar ke segala arah. Ia berhenti pada kelompok Asuma. "Ah, _ano_..." Kembali ia menatap ketiga muridnya. "Sasuke," Tangannya meraih celemek Sasuke dan mengusap pelan bagian pipi dekat bibirnya. "Ada nasi di wajahmu. Makannya yang rapi, ya." pesannya.

"Oh, iya?" Sasuke memegangi bagian yang baru diusap Kakashi. "_Arigatou, Sensei_." Ia duduk kembali.

"_Hora_, Naruto dan Sakura juga," Kakashi melap pelan daerah sekitar mulut Naruto yang berserakan banyak nasi, serta dagu Sakura yang tersangkut sayur. Mereka berdua ikut duduk. "Sampai kalian makan dengan benar, baru boleh membagikan bekal pada orang lain." pesannya, mengada-ada.

Wajah mereka bertiga sedikit kecewa. "_Wakatta_..." ucap mereka bersamaan.

**B****ers****a****mbung**

Niatnya mau bikin ala komik strip. Eh, taunya butuh kalimat deskripsi yang lebih panjang untuk usahain dapet feel-nya :(

Awalnya, terinspirasi dari NS episode 361. Waktu Kakashi-sensei ditugaskan jadi pembimbing Genin baru, terus dia ngira Yamato-taichou ngejek dan dia bilang gini kira-kira: "Kau mau menertawaiku karena akan jadi pengasuh Genin?" WKWKWKWK Kalo di subtitle Inggris-nya 'babysitter', jadi kepikiran, dong, bikin ini XDDD

Okei, sampai jumpa minggu depan~


	2. Chapter 2

**Kakashi-sensei The Babysitter**

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**#08: Peeping**

Shizune hadir kembali untuk mengawasi anak-anak di kelasnya. Para _sensei_ 'undangan' sedang makan di ruang guru. Murid-murid ditugaskan oleh mereka untuk menggambar apapun yang ada di pikiran mereka. Ketika Shizune pergi ke toilet, ada satu kelompok yang grasak-grusuk seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu di luar aturan.

"_Ne, ne_. Apakah kalian tidak penasaran dengan wajah Kakashi-sensei?" bisik Naruto, menghentikan sejenak gerakan tangannya yang memegang krayon.

Sasuke tersentak, begitu pun Sakura.

Naruto cekikikan melihat reaksi kedua temannya. Ia ingin segera melancarkan ide penyelundupannya. Kedua tangannya menarik masing-masing tangan Sakura dan Sasuke sampai ke depan pintu kelas. "Ayo, kita intip!"

Sakura melepaskan tangannya. "Kalau ketahuan Shizune-sensei bagaimana?!" Wajahnya panik dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran; Penasaran, tapi tak cukup berani untuk melaksanakan rencana Naruto itu.

Sasuke diam dalam rasa penuh penasarannya. Ia berpikir keras untuk mencari cara agar tidak ketahuan oleh siapapun, termasuk teman sekelas mereka yang untungnya sedang asyik menggambar saat ini.

"Ah, kalian ini lama sekali!" Naruto mencak-mencak. "Karena di antara kita Sakura yang paling pintar, tolong ingat wajah Kakashi-sensei dan coba gambarkan di buku gambar nanti, ya!" pintanya, menepukkan kedua tangan di depan wajah, tanda memohon.

"M-maksudmu—"

Belum selesai Sasuke bicara, sudah dipotong oleh Naruto. "Kau tidak pintar menggambar, Sasuke." Matanya menyipit, menunjukkan tanda tidak setuju.

"S-_Sonna_..." Sasuke terduduk penuh depresi.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "_Maa, maa_~" Ia berusaha menghibur si populer tersebut. "Kita bisa belajar bersama nanti, ehehe~" Diam-diam, ia melemparkan raut ingin marah pada Naruto karena membuat Sasuke sampai pundung begitu. Yah, karena tidak tahu harus menghibur bagaimana, bukan karena tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Naruto, hahaha.

Ketiga bocah itu menggeser pintu ruang kelas perlahan. Mereka mengendap-endap di koridor dan tak butuh waktu lama, telah sampai di depan pintu ruang guru yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang kelas mereka. Entah Dewa berpihak pada mereka atau apa, tepat di dekat pintu ruang guru, ada sebuah kursi kayu. Mereka bertiga menggesernya sampai ke depan pintu ruang guru dan Sakura naik ke atasnya. Naruto menjaga dari bawah jika Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan, Sasuke menjaga kalau-kalau Shizune atau guru lain menangkap basah mereka.

Naruto menunggu. Mendongak ke atas. "_Madaaa_, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya, sudah sangat penasaran dan sesungguhnya ingin melihat juga.

"_Chotto_..." Sakura menjinjit-jinjit karena tubuhnya kalah tinggi dengan kaca pintu ruang guru itu. Samar-samar ia melihat Kakashi melahap bekalnya. Namun, setiap kali Kakashi menyuap makanannya, ada saja guru lain yang lewat sehingga si pemilik surai pink itu gagal melihat. "_Mou_... Selalu ada yang lewat..." Sakura mengeluh kecewa.

Sesaat, iris zamrud Sakura melihat Kakashi dengan jelas. Matanya berbinar-binar, menunggu dengan semangat. Namun, sumringahnya lenyap ketika melihat guru bersurai perak itu menepuk tangan—mengucapkan '_gochisousama_'—dan menutup bekalnya dengan damai. Ingin menangis saja rasanya, sampai kedua iris mereka bertemu. Sakura gelagapan, lalu cepat-cepat turun dan mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke berlari panik, masuk kembali ke ruang kelas.

Ya. Mereka ketahuan. Melihat tingkah ketiga anak didiknya, Kakashi hanya menggumam '_yare yare_~' di dalam hatinya, sembari bersiap untuk kegiatan selanjutnya; Tidur siang.

**#09: Idea**

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke menggambar dengan sok fokus. Padahal jantung mereka sudah berdegup kencang seakan mau keluar. Gambaran mereka mulai tak karuan, sampai pintu terketuk dan keempat _sensei_ kelompok mereka kembali dari makan siangnya.

Langkah kaki Kakashi mendekat, membuat ketiga muridnya semakin panik dan ingin berteriak. Bayangan sang guru semakin dekat dan akhirnya beliau sampai di hadapan mereka. Dalam posisi menundukkan kepala, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke menelan ludah—bersiap untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang akan mereka terima.

Tapi, apa? Mereka malah mendapat usapan lembut di masing-masing puncak kepala mereka dari sang _sensei_. "Sssh... Kita rahasiakan saja yang tadi, ya?" ujarnya, menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir dan mendekati wajah mereka, sebagai 'kontrak' untuk merahasiakan insiden kaburnya ketiga muridnya dari kelas tadi.

Permukaan mata mereka memanas. Berair. Ingin menangis. Antara mau berterima kasih, meminta maaf, atau keduanya.

"Hei, jangan menangis!" Kakashi melihat-lihat ke sekitar. "Nanti kalian ketahuan!" Ia takut dikira melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada mereka.

"_Haaai_..." jawab mereka, dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

Kakashi teringat instruksi dari Shizune sebelumnya. Setiap _s__ensei_ dari masing-masing kelompok diarahkan untuk menyiapkan _futon_ untuk ketiga murid dan untuk diri sendiri. Ia beranjak sebentar menuju lemari khusus _futon_, di mana ketiga _s__ensei_ lainnya juga sedang mengantri di sana.

Sakura berbisik pada mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat hadiah perpisahan untuk _Sensei_?" usulnya. "Kita tidak tahu kapan _Sensei_ akan ke sini lagi."

Naruto setuju. "Bisa saja dia tidak kembali lagi." sambungnya, berhipotesa.

Sasuke mengangguk, setuju juga. "Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" Lagi-lagi ia kebingungan. Selalu setuju pada suatu rencana tapi susah memikirkan strateginya.

"Aku ada ide!" seru Sakura.

"Ide apa?" tanya Kakashi, sudah siap untuk membentangkan ketiga _futon_ untuk anak muridnya.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke menggeleng-geleng kuat. Mereka ikut merapikan posisi _futon_ mereka sampai rapat dan sejajar. Menyelimuti diri sampai leher mereka tertutup. Mencoba tidur walau berpura-pura, sampai Kakashi juga tertidur sungguhan.

Sayangnya, Kakashi malah menunggu mereka sampai tertidur pulas. Dengan posisi duduk bersila dan menopang dagu, ia memandangi wajah-wajah imut muridnya, mengawasi sampai setidaknya suara dengkuran ala anak kecil terdengar. Karena seruan 'aku ada ide!' dari Sakura barusan, ia takut mereka melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya seperti mengintip tadi.

Dalam pejaman matanya, Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan. "HUAAA!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. "Aku bermimpi buruk!" jeritnya lagi, dengan air muka ketakutan, membuat kedua teman di sisi kanan dan kirinya ikut terbangun, berseru 'Aku juga! Aku juga!'. Ia berjalan menuju Kakashi dan menarik-narik jari sang guru. "_Sensei_, sepertinya kau harus ikut tidur di tengah-tengah kami!" Wajah penuh harapnya dibuat sesedih mungkin agar Kakashi terenyuh.

"Ha?" Kakashi masih kebingungan sekaligus enggan. "Tapi, kenapa?"

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke tak berhenti menatap Kakashi sampai keinginan mereka terpenuhi. Hingga akhirnya sang guru menyerah, mereka memekik senang dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hati. Mereka membiarkan Kakashi berbaring di futon Sakura, lalu mengambil posisi untuk berbaring merapat sampai menyentuh tubuh sang guru; Naruto di pinggang kiri Kakashi, Sasuke di lengan kanan atas, dan Sakura di pinggang kanan.

Kakashi terpojok. Kalau begini, ia terancam akan ikut tertidur. Bagaimana kalau mereka melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya selagi ia tidur?

Suara dengkuran mulai terdengar. Berasal dari Naruto, pastinya. Mengetahui itu, Kakashi mulai merasa sedikit lega. Ia juga sedikit lelah dengan kegiatan hari ini. Mulai memberanikan diri untuk memejamkan mata dan istirahat sebentar, layaknya ketiga _sensei_ lain.

Naruto sengaja menggerakkan tubuhnya sampai menubruk pinggang Kakashi sedikit, ingin membuktikan bahwa sang guru sudah tertidur sungguhan. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, ia bangkit duduk. Membangunkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang juga memang hanya berpura-pura tidur—Sesungguhnya mereka bertiga juga mengantuk. Untung saja Naruto bisa menahannya.

**#10: Present**

Kakashi bermimpi dalam tidurnya. Ia menjadi guru pembimbing Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura dalam sebuah tim ninja pemula. Di sebuah tempat, mereka melakukan perkenalan. Naruto yang terlalu semangat. Sakura yang berusaha cari perhatian pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang terlalu dingin dan hemat berbicara. Ia stres sendiri mengapa kepribadian mereka bisa berbeda 180 derajat seperti itu.

"HAH!" Kakashi membuka matanya. Karena kebingungan dan kaget, ia terbangun dalam posisi duduk dan murid-murid imutnya masih dalam posisi sebelumnya, dengan sedikit berantakan. Ia melihat jam. Lima menit lagi waktu istirahat berakhir. Ia duduk dan menunggu anak-anak itu bangun. Merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan karena telah mengalami pergeseran oleh karena pergerakan tubuh ketiga muridnya.

_**Kriiing!**_

Bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi. _Sensei_ lain mulai bangun, diikuti murid-muridnya. Tak terkecuali ketiga murid Kakashi. Mereka mengucek-ucek mata. Beberapa refleks mengucapkan '_ohayou_'. Anak-anak itu juga ikut merapikan pakaian mereka yang mulai berserakan ke mana-mana.

Ramai-ramai mereka pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka. Para _s__ensei_ merapikan _futon_ mereka dan mengembalikannya ke lemari. Mereka juga bersiap-siap untuk membasuh muka dan kembali ke ruang guru.

Jam bebas sebelum kelas berakhir. Murid-murid membereskan buku-buku mereka dan duduk di sembarang tempat untuk membaca-baca, sembari menunggu jemputan mereka datang. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Mereka memeriksa sesuatu di balik lemari _futon_, memastikan bahwa 'hadiah' yang mereka buat masih dalam keadaan aman.

Pintu kelas dibuka. Para _s__ensei_ sudah memakai pakaian mereka yang semula. Waktunya pamit secara formal. Shizune mewakili rasa terima kasih mereka, dibalas serentak oleh murid-murid dengan nada yang riang.

Keempat _s__ensei_ serta Shizune melangkah keluar kelas. Naruto memindahkan satu kursi untuk melihat lewat kaca; Jangan sampai Kakashi pergi tanpa menerima hadiah dari mereka. Ia melihat bahwa Kurenai, Gai, dan Asuma langsung menuju rak sepatu dan pamit pada Shizune. _'Ah, Kakashi-sensei masih ke ruang guru!'_ batinnya, kemudian turun dan berniat mengajak Sakura dan Sasuke menunggu di balik rak sepatu di luar kelas.

Tak lupa mengambil hadiah mungil hasil karya mereka, cepat-cepat Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke keluar kelas, lalu bersembunyi di balik rak sepatu. Mereka mengintip sampai Shizune dan Kakashi keluar dari ruang guru.

"_Ne_, Kakashi-san, bagaimana hari ini?"

Suara pintu geser ruang guru terdengar, diikuti oleh pertanyaan dari Shizune tersebut. Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke semakin berdegup menunggu waktu yang pas.

"Sedikit sulit... Tapi, mereka menyenangkan."

Mendengar itu, ketiga murid Kakashi berkaca-kaca karena senangnya. Suara menahan tangis mereka mulai terdengar. Kaki mereka tak kuasa menahan langkah untuk menyambar sang guru. "KAKASHI-SENSEEEIII!"

Shizune berbalik. "He?" Ia kaget melihat ketiga bocah itu.

Kakashi tak kalah kaget saat kedua kakinya sudah menjadi sasaran pelukan kedua muridnya—yang sesaat lagi akan menjadi mantan. Ia pun tak kuasa untuk berjongkok dan mengelus-elus puncak kepala ketiga muridnya. Tak disangka, ternyata semenyenangkan ini mempunyai murid-murid yang 'berbeda dari lainnya'. Mereka bukan aneh, juga tidak nakal, namun akan dirindukan.

"_Sensei_! Kami ada hadiah untukmu!" Sakura, di tengah-tengah mereka, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku seragamnya. "_Sensei_, turunkan sedikit kepalamu." pintanya dengan sopan. Mengeluarkan satu rangkaian mahkota kecil, terbuat dari origami. Ia memasangkan mahkota itu di puncak kepala Kakashi dengan hati-hati.

"Ah, mahkota, ya..."

Setelah terpasang dengan benar, ketiganya mengambil sesuatu lagi dari saku mereka; Ada lipatan bunga tulip dengan masing-masing warna rambut mereka: kuning, merah jambu muda, dan biru. Mereka menyerahkan tulip dari origami itu kepada s_ensei_ mereka, Kakashi Hatake. Wajah mereka memerah, malu-malu. Takut jika Kakashi menolak atau tidak suka dengan itu.

Namun, sebaliknya. Kakashi sangat tersentuh dan ingin meleleh saja saat itu juga. Ia menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya agar mereka meletakkan saja bunga-bunga kecil itu. Mata Kakashi berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "_Omae-tachi_..." Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Seperti biasa, hahaha. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke... _Daisuki da_!" Spontan, ia memeluk erat ketiga bocah mungil itu.

Sakura berbisik dalam peluk. "_Sensei, mata aou ne_!"

"_Hai_!" balas si Hatake, tulus.

**Selesai**

SUMPAH DAH, MAU MATI SAMA KALIMAT DESKRIPSI SENDIRI. IMUT SEKALI TIM 7 DI SCENE TERAKHIR ITU AAAAAAA KAKASHI-SENSEEEEIIIIII!

Selain episode 361, episode 474 juga. Udah tau lah, ya. Episode baru selesai perang. Waktu Tim 7 barengan nyerang Kaguya. Kakashi-sensei bilang "Daisuki da!", dan saya nangis terharu, dong. Sensei sesayang itu sama kawaii oshiego-tachi alias murid-murid imut-nya TwT Coba kalian di posisi Sensei, pasti nangis, deh. Liat murid-muridnya berjuang, berantem, musuhan, pecah, lalu reuni kembali TTwTT

Oh, iya. Sedikit referensi untuk keimutan Tim 7 ini. Ada di episode 191, di mana NaruSakuSasu mergokin Sensei karena ngira lagi kencan sama Hanare. Di omake episode 22, Kakashi-sensei ngenalin NaruSakuSasu pakai 'kawaii oshiego-tachi' AAAKKK WKWKWK

Oke, sekian bacotnya. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu!


End file.
